


The Cracks are Showing, my Dear

by AwkwardDuckProducktions



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: Alana needs a hug but she's not in this one, And sometimes his brain tells him to save her and that is entirely cutters fault, Angst, Angst with an angst ending, Daniel loves his best friend very much, Daniel needs a hug, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of attempted murder, Mention of guns, Mentions of suicidal attempts, Pre-Canon, Team as Family, Warren Needs a Hug, Warren is a paranoid bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 10:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17222444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardDuckProducktions/pseuds/AwkwardDuckProducktions
Summary: The little things are missing. A whiskey in his hand. A sly grin on his lips. The gun on his hip or tucked in the cushions or taped behind the couch a reach's away. Things insignificant, true, but deadly for everyone after a meeting with Cutter.





	The Cracks are Showing, my Dear

"I don't want to talk about it." His eyes still red and angry from the meeting. Shoulders high and tense like tied to strings from above. His voice not carrying the usual smirk, but rather a deep pained sound. Like at any moment, the blood will just pour from his mouth and he would die right here on the couch.  
"We don't have to." His own voice like a fan to a hurricane. Despite everything, Warren knew how to be soft. He knew his subordinates all too well and right now Daniel needed this. Technically they both did as he could and would kill the both of them if for a moment he thought to. They sat on opposite sides of the couch. Divided by mere air and expectations. Warren, with one leg crossed over the other and arms thrown over the back, nearly looked as usual. The little things are missing. A whiskey in his hand. A sly grin on his lips. The gun on his hip or tucked in the cushions or taped behind the couch a reach's away. Things insignificant, true, but deadly for everyone after a meeting with Cutter.  
Daniel was different too. He sat curled tight into himself. His shoes careful of the edge, hung barely off the couch. In his eyes, there were cracks. Dark eyes like space held Warren's in a vice. It was like looking at a mirror of a younger self. Warren thought he might have more time, but here he was, already becoming shattered.  
"Then why am I here?" He asked.  
"Because-" _last time you had a meeting with Cutter, you nearly took out Maxwell and then tried to kill yourself and I am not ready to give you up._ \- "You shouldn't be alone right now." He wished he had that whiskey. Or even boxed wine. Anything to numb the pain from the broken pieces falling from Daniel. "Alana will get the same treatment once she is out."  
"You mean having a stare down?"  
"You started it." He tried to give him a smile, but it was pulled down by unforeseen weights. "Daniel-"  
"I. Don't. Want to. Talk. About it." His fists remained in their pockets. A good sign, however the way his foot moved like an alligator's tail he might be running out of time.  
"And you don't have to." Warren gently reminded. His hand picked at the back of the couch. He knew that Daniel knew that he never had his guns in his office after any of them having a meeting. Daniel knew that this isn't just him. And Maxwell's withdrawal and violent outbursts aren't just her. He's been in charge of removing dangerous objects from the office when Warren has one-on-one with Cutter for years now.  
"What is the point anyways?" _Why keep me alive?_ is what truly meant. Warren heard it hidden in his question.  
"You are my agent." _I love you immensely._ "And so is Alana." _I love her immensely._ "I'd prefer to not have to go through the application process again." _I love the person I get to be around the two of you._ "Not to mention..." _I am a greedy bastard and I can't let you go._ "Not everyone can identify cheeses at a drop of a hat." That got the barest of a half grin. Every once in a while, Daniel liked to be reminded that he isn't just explosions and destruction and death. That maybe one day, he could run.  
"Is that all?" _that I am worth to you?_  
"No," _You mean everything to me._ "but let a man have his secrets."  
"I'm never going to get a straight answer from you, am I?"  
"I don't do anything straight." Warren schooled his face to remain neutral. There was a flicker in his eyes. And finally, there was a giggle. That became a chuckle and grew into a laughter. His shoulders melted as the residue of the meeting slid off. The laughter, as quick as it came, became tears. He wept into his hands no longer fists. Warren, a man who prides himself in his control of things, couldn't stop his arms from reaching out and crossing the distance to pull Daniel close. He fell without grace into his chest, hands finding purchase on his shirt. Words failed Warren as he held his arms around Daniel. Only one question so loud screamed in his head. 

How much longer does he have to save him?


End file.
